Stories That Could Have Been
by Infinite Harmony
Summary: A collection of drabbles that never happened in the storied but could have happened. Written for the Connect the Characters Challenge. 1: Padma struggles with her feelings on perfection, power, Parvati, and Neville. 2: Neville's thoughts on his lustful affair.
1. Perfection

Perfection. It was a simple word yet something she would never be. She was the smart one, while her sister was the brave dashing hero. Parvati was perfect and Padma was not. She was considered the lesser twin- the unimportant one. The highlight of her light was not having to be in the same house as her sister.

Your house is your home. Yeah right. It was the one thing she didn't have to share with her twin. She had her own life, her own friends, outside her sister, and it was magical, amazing. Still she was underestimated. People would point to her and say thats Parvati's twin. That was all she was ever going to be. The lesser of Parvati. She grew used to it but the whispers followed her everywhere.

It's Parvati's twin!

Who knew there was an uglier twin?

A Ravenclaw as a sister?

She's ugly.

She's weak.

How can Pav be so perfect when her sister is not?

Then she broke. She would prove to the world she was better than Parvati if it killed her. Her mind grew twisted. She would stay up late studying books she'd nicked form the restricted section or bought in Knockturn Alley. She was fascinated by the dark arts. The power they gave their caster.

In fifth year she cast the Imperious on Marrietta. It was too easy. Her mind was weak and Padma was powerful- her power was perfection itself. She had the whole school against the silly girl and know one knew a thing. That is except Dumbledore. She could tell in the pitying way he watched her- as if he failed her. No. She had power and would show all those who doubted her.

In sixth year she finally mastered the cruciatus curse. All her anger and hate poured itself into that spell and it worked like a charm. It was regretful that she had to Oblivated the first year it was used on but know one could know her secret. Soon they all would, in good time.

As she practiced her curses and hexes a Gryffindor boy caught her eye and to her he was perfection. Yes, when she grew powerful Neville Longbottom would be hers. For now she had Parvati to worry about. Killing spiders became almost as easy as torturing first years.

She soon was reckless with her skill and her talents. While torturing a second year- Rose Zeller- a gang of Slytherins found her. They asked her to join the Death Eaters and Voldemorts group. They told her that they would when the war. They told her the power she would get.

It may have been foolish but she joined. Within months she had a mark on her arm. Life was going fast and she felt on top of the world. She felt elated. For once Padma Patil felt perfect. She knew the world would be better with Voldemort leading. He even offered Bellatrix Lestrange to teach her knew forms of magic. Of course he only offered as he knew her skill in the dark arts.

Excited at the chance she jumped on the opportunity. Bellatrix was a wondrous instructor. She brought muggles and blood-traitors to torture on a daily basis. She was allowed to kill her toys when playtime ended. Spells drifted to her that she never knew existed.

The fun was soon over as she went to Hogwarts for her last year. She stayed hidden. Never drawing attention to herself the way Parvati did. She also watched Neville. He was the enemy. A blood traitor. A spot on the face of her perfect world. She ignored him. She forgot him.

The battle arrived soon and to her sisters shock she helped the Death Eaters. She felt alive. Everything Bellatrix taught her led to this moment. Dancing like wind as she dueled she struck down person after person.

Then in the corner of her eye she saw Neville being beat by Dolohov. Not understanding what her legs were doing she reached them just as he cast the killing curse. In a split second she jumped in front of the green light and died. The power left her and she missed the heartbroken scream of Parvati and the war cry from Neville. She missed how the two of them defeated the Death Eater. All she knew is that she for once felt perfect.

* * *

Written for the Connect the Characters Challenge! Padma/ Neville

Thanks for reading,

~Ocean


	2. Affair

It was an accident. He was never supposed to have an affair. Hannah was supposed to be the only woman he was with. They said so in their vows. But here he was. Drenched in sweat lying in a bed that was definitely not his. Sleeping naked next to a woman that was not Hannah. No it was Hannah's best friend. Susan.

She was his weakness. His pleasure. He told himself that the affair would end when he married. Oh how wrong he was. It lasted. Him and Susan weren't supposed to do this. They just had a connection. They felt fiery lust when with each other, something no one else could bring. Sweet fire extinguished only with her.

They had an odd romance. It was forbidden. It was fun. This was something nobody would expect from shy and timid Neville Longbottom. But he still felt ashamed know matter how he felt. Hannah was pregnant with his child. His. This was wrong. Susan was wrong.

Sitting up he glanced at her peaceful form next to him. Why did he want her so much? Why did he want to devour her? She was Hannah's opposite in a way. Hannah was sweet, polite, and bloody frightening when anger. Susan was daring, flirty, and casual. She felt so different then Hannah did.

This had to end. He was being unfaithful. Hannah should leave him. He was unfaithful since the beginning, when they were dating. If she left he would collapse into himself. He loved Hannah. Susan was just… just a distraction. Yes she was just a temptress.

"Susan?"

Shifting her wait he saw her messy red hair fall on her face, "Hmm?"

"This," He motioned between her and him, "Has to end."

To his surprise she was nodding, "Yes it does. Susan deserves more than us as a husband and best friend."

"Good." There was a small moment of silence, "I should go."

She licked her lips and tilted her head, "No good-bye kiss?"

He was quivering when he knelt in. This was more than a kiss this was bad. He now knew what it meant to be addicted to something. He knew that this affair was never going to stop. Him and Susan would live separate lives until one night a week. That night would kill there burning lust anf continue the addiction.

* * *

For the Connect the Characters Challenge! Neville/ Susan

Thanks for reading,

~Ocean


End file.
